


Extra Activities

by domluver



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack catches Ianto being lazy on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request: Jack & Ianto story, comedy with skittles. It's been a long while since I've been able to pull off a comedy so hopefully this is okay.

Ianto leaned back in his chair as he popped a few more skittles into his mouth. It was a quiet, unnaturally slow day at Torchwood. He was minding the Tourist Centre as Jack came up from the Hub. Jack eyed him quietly; Ianto hadn’t noticed that he came up. Jack couldn’t help but smirk as he watched him. Leaning back in his chair, his tie was loose, the top button of his shirt unbuttoned and his feet were propped up on the counter. It was so unprofessional and Jack was never more proud of Ianto. He popped more skittles in his mouth and closed his eyes as he chewed. Grabbing one more from the counter he tried to throw it into his mouth but he missed. Jack couldn’t help but laugh. It startled Ianto who almost fell out of his chair.

“Sir!” Ianto gasped as he clamored out of his chair trying to fix his tie and button his shirt.

“No Ianto, you’ve already been caught,” Jack said sternly trying not to break the smile that was lingering in the corners of his lips.

“Oh—oh,” Ianto said slowly catching on, a smirk lingered on his lips for a moment before he looked away from his Captain. “I’m sorry sir for being lazy on  
the job.”

“How many times have I told you Ianto?” Jack said moving around him, he ran his fingers over Ianto’s neck and he felt a shiver go through him. He eyed the packet of skittles on the counter and grabbed them. Pouring a few into his mouth he held them in front of Ianto’s eyes. “That you can’t eat candy during work; you know how insane it makes you later.”

“Ah sir,” Ianto said slowly, Jack was still behind him but could sense he was smirking as he looked at the floor. “You seem to forget it was you who presented me with this bag of candy last night.”

“That I did Ianto,” He held back a laugh as he walked in front of him “But they were for—uhm—personal use!” Jack poured himself a handful of skittles before placing the bag back down on the counter.

“Personal use sir?” Ianto inquired quirking up an eye brow.

“For all those extra activities that you do seem to get into after hours,” Jack sighed picking up a skittle and placing it against Ianto’s lips.

Ianto smiled against the invitation before slowly opening his lips as Jack slipped the skittle into his mouth. He let his fingers linger there for a minute as Ianto sucked on them. Pulling his fingers away Jack tossed the rest of the candy in his mouth. Ianto looked at him hungrily; he waited for him to finish the candy before he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close. He could taste the candy on Jack’s lips and mouth. He moaned as Jack pulled away from him.

“Finish that bag off so you’ll have plenty of energy for hide-and-seek,” Jack said kissing Ianto quickly. Breaking the kiss he smirked and returned to the Hub.

“Yes sir,” Ianto blushed as he sat back down in his chair and pulled the bag of candy toward him.


End file.
